Can We Still Be Friends?
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: JAM OneShot. Jims thoughts on Pam and life from Casino Night to Season 4


_**A/N: This is my first serious fic, so be gentle! Please review!  
**_**_I don't own the office... duh  
Nor do i own the song "Can we still be friends" which is sung by Todd Rundgren or Mandy Moore,  
whichever floats your boat. I highly recomend listening to this song while you read this.__

* * *

_ **

Can We Still Be Friends?

_

* * *

_

_We_ _**can't play this game anymore  
But can we still be friends**_

He had to go. His heart had been broken.

How the hell could be expected to stay after something like that?

All he had ever wanted to do was kiss her… and he had.

His heart pounded hard against his chest as he held her to himself, and confessed that he had wanted it.

His hopes soared when she replied "me too"

But it was short lived.

How could he be so foolish?

_**Things just can't go on like before  
But can we still be friends**_

No one was there.

He had skillfully stolen Dwight's illegal key to the office in order to clean up his desk without a fuss.

He had told no-one except Michael of his departure, and had asked him not to talk about it.

Surprisingly, Michael obliged.

He needed to get out, to get away.

There was no way he could bear looking at her face everyday, and knowing that she would be going home to Roy, and not him.

_**We had something to learn  
Now its time for the wheel to turn**_

It had been fun, incredible, magical.

A tear fell down his face, halting on his now overgrown stubble.

He ran a hand across the top of reception, going through the good times in his head.

All the stolen touches, glances, smiles.

It tore his heart apart.

His head thudded softly on the desk as he cried his aching heart out.

Preparing to move on, whether he was ready or not.

_**Grains of sand, one by one  
Before you know it, all gone  
**_

Months had gone by.

Pam was then, Karen is now.

But still…

_**Let's admit we made a mistake  
But can we still be friends**_

A text message, pity he was too drunk.

A phone conversation, pity is ended far earlier than he had hoped

(He hoped it would never end)

The branches were merging, pull yourself together man.

_**Heartbreaks never easy to take  
But can we still be friends**_

It was awkward and strange.

His heart raced as soon as he caught sight of her through the window.

Followed by the sickening guilt.

The memories came flooding back.

Their first 'date'

Grilled cheese, fireworks and swaying to Travis.

No.

You are not that kind of guy anymore.

(But what if I want to be)

You are Karen's

(But I want to be Pam's…)

_**It's a strange, sad affair  
Sometimes seems like we just don't care**_

Hypothetically?

If he was honest with himself, he would do anything for her.

Anything.

He wanted to see those dorky Beesly dance moves, his heart warming with the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

He danced with Karen, but caught her eyes staring wistfully in his direction.

His heart raced, the longing and pining returned full force.

Why had he tried to hide it?

It was love.

_**Don't**__** waste time feeling hurt  
We've been through hell together**_

She left. With Roy.

He died inside. All over again.

She told Roy. He honestly feared for his life.

For once, he was glad Dwight existed.

_**Can we still get together sometime  
You know life will still go on and on and on**_

The beach. Her coal walk.

She confessed she ended the wedding because of him.

He was numb.

He regained feeling when they held each other for those precious few seconds.

Did he dare give her his heart once more?

New York was sounding better than heart break.

_**We awoke from our dream  
Things are not always what they seem**_

Don't forget us when you're famous!

"And… if he never comes back again? That's ok"

(No, it's not)

"We're friends, and I'm sure we'll stay friends"

(We can't)

"I'm fine, everything is gonna be totally-"

"Pam?"

"It's a Date"

_**Memories linger on  
It's like a sweet, sad old song**_

Lying there, listening to the rain pound against the windows of her apartment.

Her hair fanned out over his chest, his hand running through.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Not really"

"So we're never going back to the way we were"

"Nope"

"Do you love me?"

"Absolutely I do"

"I love you too"

* * *


End file.
